


Lost and Found

by eremiticAntiquarian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bonus Round 1, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tales, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Found Poetry, Gothic Literature, Homestuck Shipping Olympics, Nationalist Propaganda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eremiticAntiquarian/pseuds/eremiticAntiquarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unrelated pieces of found poetry that were fills for HSO 2012 Bonus Round 1. All pairings are listed in the tags. All the prompts were for found poetry, chapter titles are the secondary prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gothic Literature - Rose <3< Kanaya

Contemporaneously Gothic, Romantic   
literary movements   
the roman noir   
  
 _by such writers by such writers_  
  
author  
 **The Seer**  
of works more horrific and violent   
  
 **the Gothic**  
The fruit of this harvest of horrors   
  
lurid tale of monastic debauchery, black magic, and diabolism   
The novel could be read as a pastiche of the genre, self-parody   
a constituent part of the Gothic from the time of inception.  
appalled some contemporary readers; depraved, sadistic  
  


spectral nuns

  
scurrilous view of the important development   
influenced established terror-writer   
ensnared in a web of deceit  
eventually dragged   
  
transcend the horror of these scenes   
she would have to visit hell itself.  
  
The framework for fiction,  
critiqued in the preface   
“the inevitable product of the revolutionary shock with which the whole resounded”  
  
This correlation   
  
between the  _Terror_  and the  _“terrorist”_  of writing  
  
represented   
  


and was noted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Source: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gothic_fiction#Developments_in_continental_Europe.2C_and_The_Monk


	2. Fairy Tales - Condesce <3 Psiioniic

A lonely child,   
a garden enchantress. 

cravings associated with the arrival   
a rapunzel plant   
the garden longs for it,   
desperate to the point of death. 

of two breaks   
the garden to gather some  
the enchantress catches him   
He begs for mercy,   
the woman lenient,   
on condition   
surrendered to her 

Desperate, the man agrees.

the enchantress takes as her own,  
golden reaches  
shuts away in the middle,  
only one room and one window.

the witch visits, she beneath and calls out:  
I may climb the golden stair.

Upon a hook beside   
dropping it down   
then climb up   
imbued with the power of flight 

rides through by ethereal voice,   
he searches for returns   
listening   
learns how to gain access 

so, he climbs up, 

plan a means of escape,   
wherein he will come each night   
and bring her silk, 

Before the plan can come to fruition,   
foolishly gives away. 

asks the witch   
(a moment of forgetfulness)   
why it is easier to draw up  
anger,   
cuts short   
and casts her out 

the wilderness calls that night,   
the enchantress   
down to haul him up.   
his horror,   
staring at the witch 

she tells him in anger that he will never see again, 

he leaps in despair   
blinded by the thorns   
the witch pushes him   
and he falls 

he wanders through the wastelands   
fetches water,   
fall into arms, tears his sight.

variation to twin boy  
the story ends with the revelation   
the witch after the leap  
slipped from hands  
and landed below,   
leaving her trapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Source: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rapunzel#Synopsis


	3. Fairy Tales - Disciple <3 Sufferer

There were soldiers, brothers,   
shouldered his gun,   
kept his eyes well to the front,   
wore the smartest red uniform 

they heard in their new world,   
crying, “Soldiers, soldiers!”   
he differed from the rest   
he was made last,   
not quite enough left to finish him. 

he stood well to become famous. 

but the thing which caught eye was altogether charming,   
the prettiest thing   
a little maiden too, was cut  
but she wore a dress   
dainty little shoulders,   
brilliant  
her whole face. 

stretching out both arms,   
for she was a dancer,   
and in the dance,   
so high into the air   
the soldier could see absolutely nothing 

“That would be the very wife for me!” he thought;   
he could have a good lady,   
who continued without losing her balance.

soldiers, and the people   
Now was the time for fighting battles,   
soldiers rustled about   
turned somersaults,   
There was such a noise 

the soldier and the dancer.   
She stood as stiff, arms spread out;   
he was equally firm on his leg,   
and he did not take his eyes off her for a moment.

pop!   
no! 

the tin soldier feigned

In the morning,   
they put the soldier on the frame,  
a puff of wind,   
all at once burst open,   
and the soldier fell 

The maidservant and the little boy   
ran down at once to look for him;   
they could not see. 

to shout when he was in uniform.

the drops fell faster and faster,   
till there was a regular torrent. 

“Look!”   
and sailed away down the gutter;

“Stop him, stop him, he hasn’t paid his toll! he hasn’t shown his pass!”   
the current grew stronger and stronger;   
the daylight before him at the end of the tunnel;   
but he also heard a roaring sound,   
strike terror to the bravest heart.   
rushed straight into him   
to shoot rapid.

He was so near the end now  
impossible to stop.   
dashed out; 

the poor soldier held himself stiff  
no one should say of him that he even winced.

sank deeper and deeper.   
limper and limper,   
and at last   
he thought of the pretty little dancer,   
whom he was never to see again,   
and rang in his ears:—  
“Onward! Onward! Soldier!  
For death thou canst not shun.”

how dark it was;   
the soldier lay full length, shouldering his gun.

frantic movements.   
quite quiet,   
a flash like lightning   
some one called out loudly, 

The fish had been caught, taken to market, sold, and brought  
She took soldier up by the waist, traveled about in the stomach of a fish; not at all proud. 

She still stood   
You see she also was unbending.   
so much moved   
ready to shed tears

He looked at her, and she looked at him,   
but they said never a word.   
At this moment   
without rime or reason,   
threw him into the fire.

the warmth of his feelings,   
his perilous journey,  
it might have been from grief, who can tell?

He looked at the little maiden, and she looked at him;   
and he felt that he was melting away,   
but he still managed to keep himself erect,   
shouldering his gun bravely.

 

caught the dancer and she fluttered like a sylph,   
straight into the fire,   
to the soldier,   
blazed up and was gone!

the soldier was reduced,   
took away the ashes   
she found all that was left   
black as a coal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Source: http://www.bartleby.com/195/9.html


	4. Nationalist Propaganda - Doc Scratch <3 Ms. Paint

In the battle,   
there is no substitute for  
accurate, specific knowledge.

Ignorance is evil and paralytic.

The best intentions   
the most sincere motives  
ineffective and futile if divorced from adequate knowledge.

she is devoted.   
she is determined to do all that a mother may do.   
She feeds;   
she provides;   
she cares, and gives her lovely home. 

In the environment of this young girl,   
men who specialize in gaining the confidence of little girls  
giving them candy   
enticing them  
molest them. 

neglects to give the specific information to a situation,   
she will fail in her duty,   
all her loving care will count for nothing   
when the crisis comes.

There is no substitute for specific knowledge.

the purpose   
to give that knowledge.   
Some of it is a little technical.   
Some of it the everyday needs of life. 

the information contained in it is essential to survival.

The statement is frequently heard:   
“You cannot trust the Communists”   
This is incorrect; you can trust.

They are extremely trustworthy.   
trust a cancer cell   
the laws of its lawless growth.   
trust an armed bank robber   
take the money and try to escape.   
trust the Communists   
act in accordance with the laws of their being.

operate according to clearly defined principles,   
both trustworthy and predictable.   
continue to believe,   
feel and believe as we do,   
the movement is,   
as Winston Churchill described it,  
“a riddle wrapped in an enigma.” 

movements of the heavenly bodies   
mysterious and unpredictable  
Copernicus discovered the governing laws. 

understand the philosophy,   
the unifying purpose   
concealed   
their frequently chaotic and contradictory conduct is revealed.

Nikita Khrushchev said:   
“Anyone who thinks we have forsaken   
deceives himself.   
That won’t happen   
till shrimps learn to whistle.”   
to practice Marxism-Leninism.

Stripped   
barest essentials,   
Marxism is   
the universality of class warfare,   
Leninism   
the doctrine of the historic role   
of the Communist Party 

to consummate the universal class war  
in world Communist victory. 

The basic   
is that a state of war exists   
and that has been created to win this war. 

originally discovered, not declared, 

between two classes of society  
the proletariat and the bourgeoisie.   
The bourgeoisie   
class of property ownership,   
owns the means of production.   
The proletariat   
the class of labor. 

Between these two classes,   
to discover a state of war.  
desires profit; desires wages.   
go up, come down.   
go up, come down.   
a fundamental  
between these two classes.   
This conflict Marx called the class war.

the bourgeoisie is established   
created   
as an instrument  
to oppress and exploit. 

the proletariat  
creates   
manifests itself   
With the progress of history,   
come to power 

The bourgeoisie remains   
her associated allies.   
Thus transferred from the plane.   
fundamental, therefore,   
not that they could be at war;   
not that they might be at war;   
not that they will be at war; 

but that they are declared;  
universal;   
encompasses every aspect;   
vestige of truce. 

did not choose it;  
they simply recognized it.   
duty  
total and complete victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Source: http://hdl.handle.net/2027/mdp.39015031952297


End file.
